Blue
by daftpunkress
Summary: Its a Vegeta and Bulma get together. Bulma and veggie hate each other but are forced to marry for the sake of peace, this cannot go easy


Hey it's me again D. This is my new fic it's a B/V! (Of course) well it's really gonna be an epic I think, I plan to drag this sucker out. Its really supposed to be rated higher than R but I want to post it here on FFnet so I put this rating on it.

Pairing: V/B

Rating: R Summary: nothing I say won't give away the whole plot so I'll just say that all the pairings in Dbz are in here, (i.e. V/B CC/G, T/L,K/18.) also this is AU but it kinda is like Dbz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz so please don't sue.

Dr Briefs paced in front of the long oak wood table at which his second- in-command, The Ox King, and the Saiyan-jin king and his second-in-command, King Vegeta and Bardock sat. The Saiyan-jin Empire had declared war on earth and now The Briefs had come to Vegetsii to negotiate a peace treaty.

Both Mrs. Briefs and The queen of Vegetsii had walked out of the conference and now Mrs. Briefs was getting the grand tour of the beautiful castle grounds. Bulma had come along but was not allowed in the meeting so she walked around the castle.

Saiyan-jins were weird creatures, Bulma thought as she walked down the long corridor. She had wandered around boredly and hadn't seen anyone. Finally she came upon someone. He was tall, and like the other Saiyan-jins she had seen before he was extremely weird looking to put it bluntly. They all seemed to possess the same piercing black eyes and misshapen ebony hair. He stood straight, his eyes were closed.

"Excuse me miss, you can't go beyond this point." He said and Bulma was surprised because his eyes were still closed.

"Why not?" Bulma asked stepping over an invisible line and going to the last door. She stood there and just looked at the door as if staring at it would cause it to magically open."What's so special about this stupid corner that you have to guard it?"

Before he could answer the door flew open almost knocking her down, and another Saiyan-jin, shorter though and much more ill-tempered, stomped out.

"What the hell are you doing standing there you stupid girl? Kakarot why the hell did you let this slave up here?" he huffed angrily at Kakarot and walked away.

Bulma stood there shocked. Stupid girl? Slave? Who the heck did he think he was going around like a stick was stuck up his butt? She was not a girl she was sixteen years old, and certainly much more mature than that snotty nosed brat. "Who was that?" she asked marching over to Kakarot.

"That was Vegeta the-" Bulma cut him off.

"The bastard. Some one should beat that out of him," she stood with her hands balled into fists on her hips.

Kakarot flashed a brief smile, which seemed to fill his whole face with joy."The king does that," he said with a smile and Bulma felt compelled to join him.

Then something rumbled and Bulma glanced around, her eyes wide. Kakarot smiled sheepishly with his hand behind his head he laughed. "I guess I'm hungry again." he joked.

Bulma giggled and searched through her back pack. There were a couple of Chykuian native sandwiches, which she had no idea what was in but it tasted amazing, a bowl of fish soup and a medley of rice and vegetables. She took out the sandwiches and handed them to him. He ate them in what seemed like seconds. Bulma watched in awe as he looked at her backpack again for more.

Kakarot only looked satisfied after he had eaten every single thing in her bag. "Did you cook these?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"No my friend did. Why?" Bulma packed all the empty containers up.

"Cause I'm in love." he said with another goofy smile.

Bulma giggled. "She's the best cook and she's single." she winked for effect.

Another Saiyan-jin approached them, "Miss Briefs, your father needs you in the throne room." Bulma nodded and said good bye to Kakarot. Meanwhile in the throne room, Dr. Briefs and King Vegeta were determining the claims on which the treaty would be settled.

King Vegeta tapped his fingers together, thinking to himself. He glanced back at the younger version of himself, who stood in the corner a scowl on his face, his arms crossed indifferently. "Your daughter is she wed?" King Vegeta asked, his voice low and gravely yet strong and firm.

Dr. Briefs shook his head unsure of where the king was going with this. "And my son is unwed also. To validate this treaty, they will wed in two earth weeks."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta stepped up in complete shock, "I will not have no damn Chykuian woman for my mate."

"Shut up boy," King Vegeta barked, and Vegeta growled but shut his mouth. Dr.Brief extended his hand to seal the deal, king Vegeta shook it. The door opened and Bulma walked in her eyes falling on the snotty, arrogant bastard that almost killed her. She glared at him, but he didn't even acknowledge her, she turned to her father. "Bulma you know King Vegeta, and his son prince Vegeta."

A/N Well there it is the first chapter, not to long and not to short hope ya like Well please please review! I need them, I thrive on them! Please


End file.
